


【杰佣R】通关

by Saberdar



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberdar/pseuds/Saberdar





	【杰佣R】通关

【我是第一？？？】  
【奈布大神又来直播啦！！】  
【抱紧奈布大佬！】  
【虽然每次看奈布dalao的直播都会觉得自己学到了很多，变得很牛匹，但每次打完游戏就清醒了hhh】  
【这次还是杀戮都市吗？】  
【只有我奈布大佬把杀戮都市真的玩成了杀戮都市hhhhh】  
【别人的18禁都是一些不可描述，我奈布大佬的18禁是太过血腥暴力_(:з」∠)_】  
【哪里暴力了！全程都在舔奈布大神的侧颜好吗！！】

奈布•萨贝达瞥了一眼天空上滚动的弹幕，面无表情地开始了今天的直播。他最近直播的游戏是成熟运用虚拟现实技术的游戏“杀戮都市”，其中有许多不同的线路可以选择，他走的是真•杀戮线。同平台的主播有一些为了哗众取宠，选择情色的那条支线。奈布每每看到，都会发出不屑的轻哼，游戏条款上明明白白的写着，在任务进行中是无法退出游戏的。那些妄图撩一下NPC就跑的主播们，不是被操的很惨，就是自杀，愚蠢至极。  
比起走情感的线路，奈布还是更擅长战斗一点，他穿戴好此刻的套装，准备完成今天的任务，刺杀伯爵“杰克”。  
这是这款游戏中的最终章节，只要他能够杀死杰克，那么他就会是第一个全通关的人。想到这里，他微微的勾了一下嘴角，徘徊在人来人往的长街上，眼神时刻不离杰克伯爵的府邸。

【妈耶，他又撩我！】  
【微微勾一下嘴角好撩呜呜呜】  
【妈妈，我恋爱了qwq】

奈布趁着守卫松懈的时候，翻身进了内院，一路借着建筑物隐藏身形，摸进了杰克的房间。  
那位伯爵正在弹钢琴，琴声悠扬，他唇角含笑，俊邪的面容仿佛在发光。

【woc伯爵这么帅的嘛？？】  
【别想搞他了，上次看别的主播试过，被伯爵打死了】  
【……这么凶残的嘛】  
【奈布小心！】

奈布调整好手里的匕首，看准时机，直接扑了上去，右手勒住杰克的脖颈，左手反持匕首抵住杰克的喉咙。

【这么果断要杀杰克的主播，是我看到的第一个…】  
【我们奈布大神从来不因为敌人的美色而退缩（？）】  
【66666】

杰克没有任何慌张的神色，他甚至轻笑了一下，“又有猎物送上门了？”  
与瘦削身体不成比例的力量猛然击向奈布，他猝不及防的被压在钢琴上。琴键发出一阵凌乱的声音，随后归于平静…  
杰克凑近去看奈布，“这一次是蓝眼睛的小猫咪？真漂亮。”  
奈布并没有因为杰克的言语而放弃反抗，他运用着自己成熟的战斗技巧，想要摆脱困境。但是紧接着，他就发现，这是不可能的。杰克的力气太大了，即使他的技巧再精湛，也无法摆脱。  
“我喜欢你，蓝眼睛的小猫咪。”杰克的脸上露出了一个微笑，他血红色的双眼微微眯起，露出一副满意的表情。  
紧接着，在奈布愤怒的表情下，他撕开了奈布的上衣。  
“…所以我要占有你。”

【…………！！！】  
【诸君！！我TM的好激动！！】  
【杀人主播终于要变成色情主播了吗！！】  
【好激动啊！！！】

杰克的吻猛然袭来，奈布闭紧嘴唇不让他的舌头进入自己口腔肆虐。杰克用尖利的牙齿挑逗似的轻轻啃咬奈布的嘴唇，一只手压制着奈布的双手，另一只手将被撕开的上衣撕得更开。  
奈布意识到事情接下来的发展不会那么简单，他挣扎着勉强关闭了直播，然后又被杰克摁会原来的位置。  
他血红色的双眼透露出一丝寒意，咬住奈布的脖子，舌头温柔的舔舐，牙齿却没怎么留情，几乎咬出血来。  
“请您听话一点。”杰克说。  
奈布不再试图挣扎，因为他知道这一切都是徒劳的，杰克强大的武力他根本不能挣脱，而游戏的设置又让他无法抽身离开。只能无助地面对命运的嘲笑。

以前从未被注意到的乳头被侵略者肆意玩弄，竟产生了麻痒的快感。奈布从未耽溺于快感，即使是自慰也很少有，从未找过床伴，却不曾想过第一次竟然是给了游戏里的一个NPC。他心里有点自嘲的想着，下体却被照顾的很舒服。杰克的手掌宽大，能把他的性器照顾的很好，频繁地在他敏感的地方抚摸，粗糙的指腹来回摩挲敏感的马眼，刺激的那里不停流水。  
奈布忍耐住喘息，尽量让自己看上去冷静一点，但他在感受到杰克的手指探向自己的后穴时，还是无法保持淡定。  
“你…拿开。”

杰克微微挑眉，他用亲昵的语气说：“不可能的，我亲爱的先生。”  
手指沾染了滑腻的前列腺液，轻松地插入肠道，食指转圈按压瑟缩的软肉，寻找着最为敏感的腺体。  
奈布忍受着下身奇怪的饱胀感，闭上了双眼，他在等待着这一切过去。但令他惊慌的是，他竟然从这违背常理的性爱中获得了一丝快感。  
杰克的手指不知摁到了什么地方，快感如利剑一般穿透奈布的胸膛，他不情愿的从喉咙中释放出一声喘息。手指抓住自己的衣服，指节已经泛白。  
“很舒服吧？”杰克笑着问他，手指更加用力地照顾着刚才的那一点，奈布这才恍然发觉对方的手指已经进入三根了…  
双腿被杰克强势的打开，身下的琴键硌的奈布有些疼，更让他羞耻的是，每一次自己的晃动都会带起一阵凌乱的音符。  
杰克随着音符的响起轻轻哼着歌，猝不及防的杰克抽出手指，换成了他的肉棒又深又狠的顶了进去。  
奈布再也压抑不住自己的喘息，他只能闭紧嘴，让那喘息变得像是可怜兮兮的呜咽一般。他能感觉到侵入者的肉棒有多么粗，上面的青筋是如何分布，坚实的龟头又是怎么操着他的前列腺，不给他一丝喘息的时间。

凌乱的音符响起，他被杰克转了个身，胸膛压着琴键，双手勉强把住钢琴，对方的操弄就又一阵的袭来。  
无法喘息的频率，无可描述的深度，以及永远不到头的绝望感。  
奈布紧紧闭合的嘴不知什么时候张开，喘息和呻吟开始肆意地传出，他觉得要被层叠而上的快感给逼到窒息，只能大张着嘴呼吸。  
胸膛被硌出一道道红痕，敏感的乳头被黑键和白键反复戏弄，操弄他后穴的肉棒还在不知疲倦的抽插。

像是地狱，抑或是天堂。

奈布不知道过了多久，他只记得，他因再也承受不住而发出泣音的时候，被杰克搂进了怀里。  
那个施暴者贴着他的耳朵轻轻的说，“…恭喜你，奈布先生，您通关了。”


End file.
